Our Time
by ArchAnime
Summary: This is it. Sakura’s chance. Her and Sasuke are set out on a mission together. Just the two of them! Sparks fly and feelings are revealed. Boys can never resist the urge and girls can never resist Sasuke!
1. Mission Revealed

**Our Time**

**So now I'm starting my second fan fiction devoted to Sasuke and Sakura. I'm a very dedicated write, just so you know. I will use up all my ideas just for a couple reviews and since so far I didn't get any reviews on my other one I'm going to hope for reviews for this one.**

** hr **

**_Summary: This is it. Sakura's chance. Her and Sasuke are set out on a mission together. Just the two of them! Sparks fly and feelings are revealed. Boys can never resist the urge and girls can never resist Sasuke! Especially Sakura. Lots of comedy romance!_**

_**Based on the anime Naruto!**_

_**Couples: Sasuke and Sakura**_

_**WARNINGS: Sexual content; violence; offensive language**_

_**RATING: M for Mature**_

_** hr **_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters associated with the series.**

"Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

hr 

**Chapter 1: Mission revealed**

hr 

Sakura sighed and leaned back in her chair. Looking across the table she could see Sasuke and Naruto digging into their food. _'Those two are always in some sort of competition with one-another. Can't they just get along?... I guess not..'_ Sakura thought to herself as she sipped some of her drink. When Sasuke and Naruto both went for seconds at the same time the tension between them flared and they growled like dogs towards one-another.

Hearing a small laugh Sakura turned her head to see Kakashi looking upon the two boys...

"Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura gave him a questioning stare. He just stopped his quiet laughing and looked at Sakura.

"It's just a little funny that after two years they still argue like this." He answered. Sakura giggled at the comment and nodded her head. It was a bit comical. Now they had been a group for two years and things were as tense as ever between the two. _'I better go now... before it gets to late.' _

Sakura grabbed a hold of her plate and cup and slid her chair back. At the sound of wood sliding on the floor everyone turned to her.

"Something wrong Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked.

"No.. I'm just finished. I think I'll go settle in for the night..." When she said this everyone became a little worried as they looked at her plate. It was still half way full. She had yet to finish her first serving. Sakura had been saying the same thing almost every night for the past week. Only yesterday did the others notice she wasn't actually going to sleep. Once she cleaned her mess she would sneak out and no one knew where to. They just kept their mouths shut. Sakura would have a fit if they asked and she would say something as simple as it's personal and leave it at that. If she was sneaking she obviously did not want them to be a part of whatever it was she was doing and so they respectfully stayed out of it.

When Sakura left the room Naruto and Sasuke turned to Kakashi.

"Maybe we should go after her.." Naruto suggested.

"No." Kakashi answered simply.

"But.."

"We should not get involved."

"She should not be going out at this time at night." Sasuke retorted.

"She knows what she's doing." Kakashi picked up his plate and drink. He - too - was finished.

**Meanwhile**

Sakura finished her running and took a few deep breaths. She had arrived at where she needed to be. The clearing she had been coming to for the past week. It was her special spot. Sakura had come here before... months ago and came everyday for a couple months. The others had no idea that she was even sneaking out, but now they were beginning to become suspicious. From this night on she would have to be more devious about the whole affair.

Sakura came here to train. She trained as hard as she possibly could. She had became tired of always being the underdog. She always watched Sasuke and Naruto battle over who was better. If they had spent as much time training as they did quarrelling their skills would increase dramatically.

It was time for training to begin. Sakura knelt down and pulled out some arm and leg weights from her backpack. She would use them now and when the time for battle came she would be able to move a lot stronger and more simply.

**The Next Morning**

Sakura moaned and turned over on her cot. She was so warn down. Yesterday night she had really over worked herself. She was afraid that the scratches and bruises she gained would attract attention, but taking another looked at them she smiled. They were minor and she could come up with a simple excuse such as falling, no matter how cliché it was.

Sakura could hear voices coming from the next room over. There was Kakashi's voice and also another females voice. Sakura quietly got up and walked over to the wall, resting her ear against it.

"Are you sure this is a good idea Kakashi?" The female asked.

"Yes. We'll need to separate Naruto and Sasuke for a little while. We can't allow their arguments to throw them over the edge to the point they need to physically fight each other like back then."

"But is putting them in separate missions the best way to do it."

"The only way. Tell the hakage that Sakura will be going with Sasuke."

"Sakura?"

"She needs to stay with one of the two... better Sasuke. She can keep is anger in check when he's fighting. I'll follow Naruto to make sure he's not harmed to badly."

Sakura pulled her ear away from the door. _'Separate missions... but we're a team for a reason...'_ She had always thought that the best way to get them closer would be for them to fight side-by-side, but seemingly some distance was good for now. _'What kind of missions are they planning on giving us?'_ She bit her bottom lip in contemplation. _'Oh well... if they're sending me and Sasuke out alone it can't be to difficult. Kakashi-sensei wouldn't take that risk.'_ Sakura left them room and walked right outside.

Sasuke was sitting next to the door when she walked out. Sakura looked at him and then around in curiosity.

"Where's Naruto?"

"Training." Sasuke replied with a grunt. Sakura stuck her hands behind her back as she smiled at him.

"Why don't you train too?" She took a seat next to him. He made a small ignorant sound and turned his head straight in front of him. He didn't bother to reply. "Sasuke..?"

"Hmm?"

"You two shouldn't fight so much." Sakura looked down. She was getting a sorrowful feeling in her stomach. "You two are friends, right? Why should it matter who's better? You're both good fighters. There's no need to compare each other." Sasuke didn't answer again. She sighed and decided to let this one slide. She figured it was a guy thing. Looking in the direction Sasuke was look she noticed as small orange dot in the distant. She knew it was Naruto coming. "He's back so soon?"

At the sound of a door sliding open Sakura and Sasuke immediately looked towards the door. Kakashi exited from inside. In Sakura's mind she wondered where the woman was, but figured that she was not to be seen and left through the back.

"Where's Naruto?" Kakashi asked.

"He's coming." Sakura pointed out to where a now clearer figure of Naruto approached.

A few seconds later Naruto was standing there in front of them. He was taking in a few deep breaths from running the whole way, after training all morning.

"You all have new missions." Kakashi informed. Naruto looked at his sensei in a bewildered way.

"New mission_s_, as in more than one?"

"No as in one for you Naruto and one for Sasuke and Sakura."

"Why are we doing separate missions?" Sasuke asked. Kakashi smiled at them all.

"We need two things done at one time and you are the ones who have to do it."

"How come Sakura gets to go with Sasuke?" Naruto asked in a little jealousy.

"Because the mission needs Sasuke's eyes and Sakura's mind." Kakashi answered simply. Naruto glared in annoyance and then huffed crossing his arms figuring there was nothing he could do about this type of situation.

"What are the missions?" Questioned Sakura. She surveyed Kakashi as he dug into his pockets and pulled out two small scrolls. He handed one to Sakura and one to Naruto.

"They're written down. It's best to return as soon as possible." Kakashi walked away.

"Wait! That's all you're going to say!" Naruto asked, but Kakashi was already gone. He looked down at Sakura reading the scroll with Sasuke looking over her shoulder to get a look at it himself. He then unrolled the scroll he, himself had retrieved and read down it.

His read...

_Mission class B_

He growled at that part alone. He was strong enough for an A or even an S mission. He felt degraded that he had received a mere B mission. Reading farther down he got the gist of it. Basically he needed to retrieve a scroll from this village, be careful with it and return to the hakage without being spotted by any foreigners. He stuffed the scroll into his pocket and headed in to get his stuff.

Sakura and Sasuke finished reading their scroll. It was a _Mission class A_. They were being scent out to find this girl. It gave a good description of her. She was around their age and she was a ninja. She had been reported missing. They were unsure of whether she was captured or went on her own accord, but it did not matter. There were other ninja's that would probably get in their way, which made it even more dangerous. Not only that, but they had to find this village the girl was in. All they knew was it was north from their own village. This would not be the simplest task.

hr 

**_I understand that there was not much romance or comedy in this chapter, but there will be soon trust me. I only write fan fictions for the romance and stuff so I won't leave it out._**


	2. Laughing Gas

**Our Time**

**Glad to see you have made it this far. I'm trying to update this one so people can enjoy it more and not forget what happened during the last chapters. I will also add a recap of the end of the last chapter at the beginning of each chapter so it is not so difficult to remember what happened in the chapter before.**

* * *

_**WARNINGS: Sexual content; violence; offensive language**_

_**RATING: M for Mature**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters associated with the series.**

"Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

* * *

**Recap:**

Sakura and Sasuke finished reading their scroll. It was a _Mission class A_. They were being scent out to find this girl. It gave a good description of her. She was around their age and she was a ninja. She had been reported missing. They were unsure of whether she was captured or went on her own accord, but it did not matter. There were other ninja's that would probably get in their way, which made it even more dangerous. Not only that, but they had to find this village the girl was in. All they knew was it was north from their own village. This would not be the simplest task. **End Recap**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2: Laughing Gas****

* * *

**

By the time everyone had set out on the missions they were assigned it was mid day. They had all needed to pack, eat, and clean up. After that they had gone their separate ways.

Naruto had headed east, while Sasuke and Sakura headed north. While Naruto walked he was unaware that his sensei was following close behind, keeping an eye on him and making sure the reckless fool did not get himself killed on the way. With Naruto there always seemed to be trouble... around every corner. Kakashi had to keep an eye on his back as well. Someone in search of Naruto may come across him and reveal him.

Kakashi had to admit he was a little worried, for Naruto did not do anything alone. He was curious to how the teen would go about this. In the back of his mind he was concerned for Sasuke and Sakura, seeing as their mission was rank A, but he knew those two could always get themselves out of a jumble. They had survived this long hadn't they?

Kakashi took another step and his eyes widened a little as he snapped a branch. He was fretting he had just blown his cover to shreds. Naruto stopped and looked around.

"What was that?" Naruto asked himself. When he watched a squirrel come running he figured that was what made the noise and continued on his way. Kakashi just sighed to himself and continued to follow his pupil.

**Meanwhile**

Sasuke and Sakura walked side by side. Both of them had their backpacks hung over one shoulder and seemed relatively quiet. It was not so much of an uncomfortable silence, more like mutual understanding the two had for one-another. Neither of them felt like talking was appropriate at the moment. The most important thing was getting the mission done.

Sakura slowed her step a little and kept an eye on Sasuke's back as he walked. She nipped at the inside of her cheek and wondered if it would be right to tell Sasuke the truth about why they were sent on this mission. After a couple more moments of thought she recognized the fact that since Kakashi had not told them the truth he probably did not want them to know, so she decided to keep this information to herself.

"Something wrong?" Sasuke asked stopped and looking at Sakura.

"Hmm?"

"You stopped..." He commented. Sakura blushed a little at how absentminded she had been.

"Oh... sorry... I didn't realize." She walked forward and past Sasuke. Sakura just ignored his curiosity on what could have possibly stopped her from walking and followed after her. This time he was the one watching her back. Her hair had grown out long again. It had been two years after all. She looked nice that way. She looked nice either way... Sasuke shook his head from the irrational thoughts floating in his mind. "So..." Sakura stopped and waited for Sasuke to catch up. "How far do you think we're going to have to go until we come across this village?"

"It's not close."

"How do you know that?"

"Because someone running away would not stay close enough to be found soon and if this girl was captured they capturer would not stay close enough to be found... unless it was some sort of trap."

"And it's not a trap because no one knew we were going to be the one's sent on this village." Sakura finished. Sasuke nodded. Sakura suddenly stopped. Sasuke looked at her.

"What is it?" He asked. Sakura's eyes looked wide in fear. He switched his senses onto alert. _'It is a trap!'_ Sakura thought as she took a step back. There were markings on the tree and they were in a formation, meaning someone had put them there, planning for someone to step right into the middle of it. Sakura examined the marking for a moment trying to determine what kind of trap is was.

"To your left!" She screamed out. Sasuke looked to his left as two blades came rushing at him. He quickly dodged. When he looked over at Sakura his eyes enlarged. She was surrounded in some sort of gas cloud.

"Sakura!" He yelled as he rushed over to her only to have to jump back again as more blades came flying from the trees. He growled wondering what was going on. The gas around Sakura dissipated and she fell to the ground coughing. Sasuke rushed over to her and knelt in front of her. "You okay?" He asked giving her a look of worry. She looked him eye to eye and nodded... suddenly a smile appeared on her face and she fell back in a... laughing fit? "What the _hell_ are you laughing at?"

"Hahahahahahaha!" Sakura was holding her stomach, making sure her organs didn't burst out in the laughing spasm she was having at the moment. "I'm.. haha. sorry... haha... I can't... haha... control it..." It felt as though she was being tickled from the inside out. A sound was herd from the bushes. Sasuke quickly looked over to it.

"Ha!" Someone jumped out of the bush. The strange thing was it was a child. The child looked to be about eleven years old. He wore a cape and dressed oddly. "She has absorbed a great amount of my laughing gas. You both fell right into my trap!" The boy laughed out, mimicking Sakura. Sasuke glared at the child and stood up.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Sherman The Great!" Now you can obviously guess this was not what Sasuke and Sakura had expected. Sasuke's only plan was to get him and Sakura out of there soon. He had no desires to beat up a little kid. It was best to just leave.

Sasuke turned and leaned over to help Sakura out. That was a mistake. She slapped him in her cackling quaver.

"No.. haha.. no.. haha... that tickles!" She laughed out. Her body was shaking from the pain in her gut. She had been laughing to hard for to long. She could seriously hurt herself like this. Tears were spilling from her eyes because of the intensity she was chuckling at. Everything that touched her tickled and everything she touched felt as though it was vibrating. She did not feel good at all. She was laughing and trembling at the same time. "Haha.. help.. haha.."

Sasuke realized there was nothing he could do until the gas stopped working. He turned to the little boy and glowered deeply.

"How do you make the laughing stop?" The little boy stopped his own laughing and looked at Sasuke. He blinked.

"Stop...?"

"You don't mean to say it doesn't stop?"

"Well..." The boy scratched the back of his head. "We never made an antidote. It's meant to kill intruders and enemies."

"Kill?" Sasuke turned over to Sakura and leaned down in front of her. He placed a hand on her shoulder and she hit it away. Giggling out something about it tickling. "Sakura snap out of it!"

"Sasuke... look out..." She mumbled out and then continued to laugh. Sasuke turned quickly seeing to ninja blades coming at him and Sakura. He grabbed the girl and jumped. He put her down as soon as possible, knowing it was tickling her. "It's... haha... hurts...haha..." Sakura tried to hold her breath, but could not. It felt impossible.

Sasuke looked around, trying to determine where the blades had come from this time. He knew they had not come from the boy. They had been faster and obviously more powerful than the little kid's. Sasuke stood in front of Sakura, guarding her.

His eyes widened at where he could sense the next blade coming from. He turned. Everything seemed to be going in slow motion and his mind yelled out knowing what was going to happen now. He tried to stop it, but he could not. I blade went straight into Sakura's back.

Sakura gasped and her own optics widened. Tears spilled from eyes. It was _extremely_ painful to laugh with a blade jabbed through your back at the same time. _'Oh god!'_ She needed to stop this. As she laughed she concentrated deeply on what the gas had _actually_ done. She knew it had effected some nerves, or else she would not be so ticklish all over. She concluded that since the gas was made for ninja's with chakra and was made to defeat ninja's that it was probably running off her chakra energy and caught in those nerves. So all she had to do was center her mind on that and force her chakra to destroy the gas from the inside out.

She was focused on her chakra to an extent that she did not even notice Sasuke leaning down in front of her asking her if she was okay. She did not notice the two figures immerge from the bushes ready to fight and she did not notice the battle going on right in front of her eyes.

"Who are you?" Asked one of the men to Sasuke.

"I should be asking you the same question."

"You're in our territory."

"Big brother!" Sherman The Great called out excitedly. He brother gave him the warning look. Sherman backed up at the look, turned, and ran.

"You're invading out lands!" The male called out. Sasuke made a battle stance. "Why have you come here?"

"We need to pass through."

"You'll have to fight us first." The other male said. "You can call me Jinx."

"And I'm Gar." The little boys brother introduced. Gar wasted no time in beginning the battle. He just rushed at Sasuke. Sasuke of course had the speed of the gods as he dodged the attack. He went straight for Jinx. It was best to eliminate them when they were in their state of shock. "Jinx!"

"I know!" Jinx moved his hands around quickly and Sasuke sliced right at him, but found it was a replacement. He turned around knowing exactly where Jinx would be and slashed him across the arm. Jinx backed up and fell to the ground holding his arm. _'Weak...'_ Sasuke thought as he now turned on Gar.

"You bastard!" Gar yelled rushing forward.

"AH!" All three turned to looked at Sakura as she screamed out. They could see small amounts of chakra coming from her form. Then something happened. It almost sounded like glass shattering as the chakra went away and Sakura no longer laughed. She was leaning over breathing heavily. She reached behind her and pulled the blade out with a wince. She tossed it to the ground and did not stop the tears of pain that came from her eyes. She needed to vomit, but now was not the time. Her stomach felt like it was inside out.

"Sakura..." Sasuke looked at her and then turned back to his opponent. He would help her as soon as he injured this Gar enough so the man would leave him alone. Gar was staring at Sakura in astonishment.

"How did she get rid of that gas... I made it myself..." Gar wondered to himself. "How did she know how make it disappear?"

"Are you going to fight or gawk all day?" Sasuke asked. Gar turned back to his rival. "Come." Gar went rushing at Sasuke and Sasuke merely grinned as Gar came closer and closer. When Gar was there Sasuke slammed his fist into Gar, making the man fly back and fall weakly to the ground beside his friend. "You two weren't even worth the fight..." He watched as the two got up and instead of doing the honorable thing and trying harder to win or at least admitting they lost, they ran away like a mice from a cat.

"Sasuke..." Sakura mumbled. Sasuke turned to her just in time to see her faint.

**

* * *

**

**_I hope you liked the fact that this chapter was longer than the first one. It took me a while to complete. Okay in the next chapter there will be some romance in Sakura's healing._**


End file.
